Between hello and goodbye came Christmas
by PinkAngelMimi
Summary: All they ever said to each other was hello and goodbye and then came Christmas. A oneshot


I wrote this oneshot for an event on Tumblr for Christmas.

She's late he thought as waited for her at their usual spot. Staring at the lake, listening to music he let his mind drift to day he found her here. He never imagined that this would become their spot. A quiet place by the lake in the park, under the big old Sakura tree. Surprisingly not many people came to this side of the park, he himself had found this place quite by accident. That's why he was surprised when he saw her there all those years ago. He was upset because of his parents and he had come to clear his head. It was Christmas eve and it was snowing. He did not expect anyone to be here in this weather and most definitely not her.

He recognized her because of her pink dress and long chestnut hair. She was someone who hung out with his group and a friend of his brothers. They had never really spoken though, just a hello and goodbye. He heard her quiet sobs as she sat there with her back to him. His first instinct was to turn around and leave, since she clearly hadn't heard him come. But he just couldn't leave her. Not on Christmas eve. Instead he just went and sat next to her. She was surprised but she quickly gave him a small smile. She didn't say a word and nor did he. They continued to sit in silence and after about an hour she got up. She said Thank you and left. He wanted to offer to drop her home, but instead he just smiled and nodded as she left.

He saw her next day at the Christmas party organized by his friend Taichi's parents and all traces of last night's sorrow were gone. She was happily chatting with everyone. She smiled at him when they met, but that was it.

He went to the spot on the first day of school after the holidays, a day after the new year. He was hoping to see her again, but didn't have any expectations, however she was there. This time she was humming a tune and enjoying the sun which shone that day. She looked so innocent, he thought as the sun was shining in her hair. This time he did not hesitate as he sat next to her and for the first time they spoke more than just hello and goodbye.

He never realized when this became a habit for both of them. Although they never spoke in school or when the group met. And soon she knew all his dreams and secrets and he knew hers. They would smile and say hello and goodbye at school but here, they spoke for hours.

Years passed like this until that Christmas time when she told him she was leaving. He was devastated as was she. They sat for hours together making promises and deals. He held her hand the entire time as she tried and failed to hold her tears. Soon it was time to go, as she looked at him to tell her final goodbye. He doesn't know why he did it, maybe it were the tears in her eyes or the emptiness creeping in his heart or just her sad smile, he kissed her. Their first kiss ever with anyone and then she was gone.

They did stay in touch from everyday emails to 3-4 times a week phone calls. He would send her pictures and update her on everything and everyone. He told her about his band and would send her his cds. She was his biggest fan, she claimed. They did connect over music all those years ago, his dream and her hobby. While she told him about cheerleading, her modeling and new friends. And on every Christmas they would talk for hours. He would go to the spot and send her pictures from there and sing their song, the song she hummed the first time, indeed happened to be his favorite of all time.

No one else knew about them though, the others were in touch with her as well, but not as much as he. Time and distance never changed their communication and Christmas was always their time.

And then came Michael, the quarterback and the starkid. His friends knew about it. Sora mentioned it during one meet. He pretended not to care. She still wrote to him and they still spoke frequently. Douchebag, that's what he called the starkid. It was obvious he didn't like him and he was happy when she fought for him with Douchebag, when he was jealous and insecure.

A few more years and it was Christmas again. This time she didn't call, didn't write. His anger turned to worry as time passed. As usual Christmas eve and he went to the spot. He saw someone sitting there and as he was about to leave he heard his name, Matt as she lovingly called him. Her voice surprised him, but he wasted no time as he picked her up and hugged her.

She was back and was going to stay. It was then he kissed her and she kissed him back. I've waited so long for you he said. Me too is what she answered.

She joined his university, and everything was back to the way it was. Only difference was that now everyone else saw them arm in arm. Is this a joke, their friends asked. No its love is what they answered.

A few more years and they were steady as ever and finally on this Christmas day he was waiting for her.

Sorry I am late, she said as she finally came to the spot. As she sat next to him he played her their song. As she hummed the tune, he went down on his knee, opened a box, pulled out a ring and asked her then, Mimi will you marry me?


End file.
